familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ingvar Igoryevich of Ryazan (c1190-1235)
}} Ingvar I. , baptism Kozma 1 (d. 1235 ) - Ryazanskiy Prince ( 1217 - 1235 ). Biography In 1207, during the campaign of Vsevolod Yuryevich the Big Nest to the south, he was accused by Vladimir Glebovich’s children to treason and, together with other Ryazan princes, was sent to Vsevolod in imprisoned, from which he was released only by Vsevolod’s successor, Yuri, in 1212. In 1217, Gleb Vladimirovich wanted to ruin his cousins, including Igorevichi, with cunning, and to this end invited them to the congress at Isadah . Ingvar Igorevich and his brother Yuri escaped death without arriving at the congress, while their brothers Gleb (?) And Roman died. The chronicle does not report the time and circumstances of the occupation of the Ryazan table by Ingvar, but in 1219 he defeated Gleb and the Polovtsi brought by him , then, according to the version reflected in the ESBE , asking for help from Grand Prince of Vladimir Yury Vsevolodovich, broke them again. Gleb ran to the Polovtsy and lost his mind 2After 20 years, Konstantin participated in the struggle for Galich on the side of Rostislav of Chernigov . In 1220, he founded the Olgov Monastery near Ryazan . The version available in historiography that Ingvar Igorevich died in 1235 is most likely coming from Tatishchev, but he has no supporting evidence from other monuments Литвина А. Ф., Успенский Ф. Б. Выбор имени у русских князей в X-XVI вв. pp 289.. There is a problem - whether Ingvar Igorevich is one person with his son Ingvar Ingvarevich attributed to him, according to some researchers, a “dynastic phantom”. This “son” is believed to appear in 1237 at the time of the destruction of Ryazan by Batu Khan. If the identification of "father" and "son" as one prince is true, then Ignvar Igorevich who was a participant in these tragic events Литвина А. Ф., Успенский Ф. Б. Выбор имени у русских князей в X-XVI вв. pp 286-8. According to the First Novgorod Chronicle, Prince Yury Igorevich, Ingvar Igoryevich's brother (Ingvar Ingvarvich's “uncle”), was sitting at the time of the coming of Batu Khan in Ryazan. Apparently, Ingvar was missing at the time of the attack in the city. "In this state of affairs it is possible to conditionally identify Prince Ingvar Ingorevich, a character from the late Ryazan story, with Ingvar Igoryevich, the son of Igor Glebovich, who returns to the city ravaged by the Tatars and mourns his relatives" Литвина А. Ф., Успенский Ф. Б. Выбор имени у русских князей в X-XVI вв. pp 286-9 . Family Parents #Father : Igor Glebovich of Ryazan (c1154-1194) #Mother : Agrafena Rostislavna of Smolensk (c1165-1234) - the daughter of Rostislav Mstislavich . Brothers * Roman Igorevich - appanage prince of Ryazan. * Yuri Igorevich - Grand Prince of Ryazan (1235-1237). Children # Roman Ingvarevich of Kolomna (c1212-1238) - Prince of Kolomna. # Oleg Ingvarevich Krasnyi (c1215-1258) - Grand Prince of Ryazan. # Yevdokiya Ingvarevna (c1216-1278) - the wife of the 1st Prince Vladimir Konstantinovich of Uglich (1214-1249). “The Tale of the Ruin of Ryazan, Batu” also refers to him as his son Prince Ingvar Ingvarevich (for a possible historiographical error - see above). His mother at the same time mistakenly specifies Ingvar Igorevich's mother - Agrippina Rostislavna, that is, the “grandmother”. Notes